


Just to Know You're Alive

by Seaki



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Homework Incentive, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pool, John just needs to make sure Sherlock is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to Know You're Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smalls2233](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalls2233/gifts).



Sherlock would almost always be the first to initiate contact. Ever since John had finally accept that, yes, they were basically a couple, Sherlock had always been the one to start it. It started out as small brushes against John’s hands. Doctor’s hands. Sometimes they would shake, he noticed, when too much time spread between cases. One small touch from Sherlock, and they would still... but John would never touch him first. 

Until, Moriarty. 

Sherlock did not know how much it had effected the ex-solider until after. John would constantly press brief touches against his hands, when handing him tea, or his phone, or anything. 

After a particularly harrowing case, John pulled him up to the flat, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. Sherlock wrapped his arms around the shorter man, soothing away the fears. “You’ll be the death of me,” John said, giving a small laugh. 

Sherlock shut him up with another kiss. 

That night, John had dragged him over to the sofa, forcing Sherlock to stay with him. He sat at one end of the couch with Sherlock curled up, head in his lap. Just for reassurance. His fingers would thread through the locks of the detectives hair, looping the curls around his fingers.

Occasionally, he would bend his body, placing a gentle kiss on Sherlock’s chin, lips, or nose. Only after a few hours did Sherlock drift, not managing to stay up any longer after the case’s completion.

And John just watched him, feeling his pulse and watching him breathe, just to make sure he was alive.


End file.
